


winds

by clubfluenza



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, M/M, but it's like, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubfluenza/pseuds/clubfluenza
Summary: too fragile for jongin's liking.





	winds

'Maybe it just wasn't meant to be', they once said. He knew it was more than that. He couldn't have left without a single goodbye, could he?

But yet, when Jongin gingerly pulled the eerily white cloth off of the corpse, there he was. Lying ever so hopelessly, and exposing all his vulnerability for the first time. Jongin was speechless. Seconds later, he crumbled to the ground, clawing at the memories with Kyungsoo that he could only save in his now void heart.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

0930\. The gloomy skies and howling winds whispered menacingly to Jongin once again, how he had failed to take care of the only person he had left, how he had failed to at least bid him a last goodbye, how he had failed to choke out a last 'I love you' the last time they met, and how he had failed to love him as his one and only.

 

00110110 01110100 01101000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110010 00110000 00110000 00111001;

 

It was another peaceful day, with a feeling of serendipity washing over each other as they stared at each other, with half-lidded eyes and lips slightly parted.

Kyungsoo seemed to be having a gaunt tone to his face today, Jongin notes. I really do have to get some vitamins for him. But not like Jongin worried too much anyway. He knew Kyungsoo was just fine, and even if he did have anything wrong, he would've told him.

 

Gently pawing at the older's bare arm, Jongin's lips inevitable curved into a minute smile. It was a wonder how he had managed to steal the older's heart, and it always pleased him to know he was the one that made him breathless, like how he was always catching his breath for him.

 

Kyungsoo loved baking. He loved baking almost as much as how he loved Jongin. Yet, when he fumbled after being ambushed by Jongin when he was baking banana muffins (which were Jongin's favorite) for their fith anniversary, he accidentally knocked over a bowl of flour, over onto himself. Grumbling, he sulked, "Bet I look so dumb in front of you now." "You're not silly, just in love." Jongin suavely said, knocking the wind out of Kyungsoo, as always. Kyungsoo laughed, and coughed, and knew his time was coming soon. But he laughed anyway. Anything for Jongin.

Kyungsoo had no objections against Jongin creeping on him though. But he hated it when Jongin came in at the wrong times; while he was having a bad day with pale and uncolored cheeks, or when he was on the verge of fainting anytime. He didn't want Jongin to see that side of him.

 

Jongin loved dance. He loved to dance his heart out, to become one with the music and rhythm, to understand and decipher every bar of notes, and interpret every beat with his physical being. For their tenth anniversary, Jongin had specifically choreographed a dance according to Kyungsoo's favorite song, their song. He was going to gingerly take him by the hand, and treat him as preciously as how he treats the pieces of fine China he has at home, and he was going t-

That's when reality hit him, and the moment he stepped into Kyungsoo's studio apartment, he was greeted with nothing but a pale figure lying on the ground, completely unconscious. That was when Jongin realized that Kyungsoo had been keeping so much from him.

Keeping the painful but real truth, keeping the mental torture, keeping the pent up frustration and sadness, keeping the physical turmoil, all to himself.

January 16th. When Kyungsoo left this world, Jongin died with him as well.

Soft winds kissed his cheeks gently, and the last scene left was of a boy with a broken heart, waiting for his Prince Charming to wake up from his eternal sleep.


End file.
